Friendship is Better
by ms. chelsea
Summary: Memang apa salahnya dengan berkata jujur tentang apa yang dirasakan, dan kusadar ternyata persahabatan itu lebih baik./RE-PUBLISH/hanya sampai chapter 2/enjoy!


Friendship is Better

Ms. chelsea

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Warning :AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo, deskripsi seadanya

Happy reading !

Ga suka? jangan baca! Tapi boleh di coba baca dulu! :p

* * *

Terlihat dari suatu kelas XI yang berada di lantai 3, terdapat seorang gadis yang duduk menyendiri duduk di belakang pojok kiri sebelah jendela kelas. Ia terus diam sambil memangku dagunya memandang jendela yang mengarah memandang halaman depan sekolah. Entah apa yang Ia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya Ia kelihatan murung .

Sakura, nama gadis itu yang sedari tadi merenung memikirkan Sasuke, pria pujaannya yang memasuki sekolahan dengan bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Ino . Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan pasangan satu ini, hampir bahkan seluruh warga sekolah tahu bahwa mereka ini pacaran. walau malas tapi sakura akui mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang cocok. Yang pria memiliki badan atletis, pintar, dan kaya dan yang perempuan memiliki tubuh proposional, rambut pirang panjang yang indah, dan kaya.

Sakura sadar dirinya bukanlah apa-apa di banding Ino. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa dengan rambut pink panjangnya yang aneh menurut orang, cukup pintar pelajaran fisika dan dari keluarga yang sederhana.

Dari bel masuk sampai pelajaran kedua gadis bermata hijau itu hanya memandang dan mendengar guru yang mengajar tanpa menyimak dengan baik apa yang sedang dibahas.

"Haruno, apa kamu mengerti apa yang saya jelaskan?" Tanya guru pada sakura. "Ah~… mengerti sensei."jawab sakura bingung sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kalau begitu simak apa yang saya terangkan!"

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya seorang teman Sakura, Tenten. "Ah, tidak usah kau duluan saja." Jawab sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah tenten.

"Hm, baiklah." Jawab Tenten seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas

Sudah dari 5 menit yang lalu bel istirahat berbunyi tapi sakura masih tetap diam dikelasnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Ia rencanakan sedari tadi?

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan." Ujar Sakura pergi menuju suatu tempat.

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka oleh gadis berambut pink, Ia berjalan mendekat dengan pencaya diri pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil menyender di pagar besi pembatas.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar dingin oleh seorang laki-laki yang menyender dipagar terhadap seorang gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu atap.

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"Lalu mau apa kau ada disini, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"

"Oh maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." Jawab sakura dengan nada biasa, tidak terdengar nada gugup atau apapun saat bicara pada orang yang disukainya itu.

Sesaat tejadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, sampai lelaki berambut hitam raven itu bosan dan hendak berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu! ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucap saakura mencegah kepergian Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Dengar! Aku hanya ingin bercerita sedikit dan Aku tau kata-kata ini sering terdengar di telingamu. Kau tahu sejak pertama melihatmu Aku menyukaimu hingga sampai saat ini aku sadar, aku bukan lagi hanya menyukaimu tapi aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap sakura dengan tenang, Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi,

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu karna ku tau kau pasti menolak dan aku tidak ingin mendengar itu. Oh iya, Kau belum mengetahui namaku yah? Baiklah Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, Sebenarnya Ia gugup setengah mati saat ini, bayangkan Ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara sekalipun pada Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sasuke tetap diam memandang Sakura di depannya, Entah apa yang dipikirkan si uchiha satu itu, raut wajahnya dtidak mengekspresikan apapun, datar.

"Apa boleh Aku melanjutkan ceritaku ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, dulu Aku melihatmu sedang berciuman dengan Ino di belakang sekolah. Kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan saat itu? Saat itu Aku hampir melempar tong sampah yang ada di depanku pada kalian berdua, haha… ku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin kulakukan." Ucap sakura dengan senyumnya pada Sasuke dan Ia lihat Sasuke pun tersenyum padanya walau tipis.

"Baiklah Sasuke maaf karna mengganggu waktu istirahatmu dan juga mendengar celotehanku yang gaje ini. Tapi harus Kau tahu Aku senang kau bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Ino, Ia sempurna untukmu tidak sepertiku yang hanya orang sederhana ini, semoga kau bahagia bersamanya." Sakura melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, terima kasih karena Kau telah mendengar ceritaku dan pernyataan cintaku padamu. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untukku. Semoga kita masih bisa berteman dan ku doakan ka bahagia dengan Ino. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Ucap sakura mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura membalikkan badan "Terima kasih untuk apa?" ucap sakura bingung

"Hm… mungkin karena kau tidak melempar Tong sampah itu padaku dan Ino."

"Oh, hahaha… yasudah dahh." Ucap Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. "Hn, dia gadis yang aneh, tapi berjiwa besar." Ucap Sasuke setelah gadis berambut pink telah pergi.

Sakura saat ini berada di kelas, suasana hatinya terasa lebih baik, Ia merasa beban yang ada di hatinya sejak dulu telah hilang. Pelajaran terakhir telah selesai menandakan waktu pulang telah tiba. Sakura segera pulang menuju rumahnya dengan suasana hati yang senang tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi menimpa dirinya besok.

Bersambung….

Note:

#Fiuhhhh akhirnya selesai juga, Fic ini twoshoot

Saya tahu fict ini banyak kekurangan jadi Kritik dan saran sangat sangat dibutuhkan :D

Okeh review yah

Arigatou


End file.
